


"Hey, can you go get me some water?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "Hey, can you go get me some water?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Hey, can you go get me some water?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Hey, can you go get me some water?"

"Hey, can you go get me some water?" Felicity asked, looking up at Oliver. He furrowed his eyes at her. As long as he’d known her, she’d never once had a request like this. Not that he minded getting her water, it’s just… She never asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," He nodded.

Felicity watched as Oliver sprinted up the stairs of the Foundry, probably towards the Verdant bar. 

"Okay, Digg, he’s gone. Hurry up!" She hissed into her comm.

Diggle appeared from the armory, a boxed cake in hand. He helped Felicity clear the center table and set up the cake, candles, plates, and utensils. When she heard Oliver’s footsteps return, she remotely shut off the lights, leaving only the candle lights shining in the darkness.

"Uh, guys?" Oliver’s voice echoed. "What’s going on?"

"Surprise!" The two of them (well, Felicity mostly) shouted as Oliver turned the lights on. "Happy birthday Oliver!"

"Whoa," He laughed. "What’s this?"

"I figured that with all that’s going on, we needed a little celebration to brighten us up. And what more than by celebrating your birthday?" Felicity smiled, reaching up to hug him. "Happy birthday, Oliver."

"Wow, Felicity, thank you," He laughed, hugging her back. "I appreciate this but-"

"No, no butts, Oliver. She’s right; you deserve this, man. The last year was hell, so we need to celebrate something," Diggle pointed out.

"I get that, Digg. I really do. But it’s not my birthday."

"It’s- what?" Felicity’s arms dropped from around his neck. She swiped her tablet from the table and drummed her fingers across the screen. "Yes, it is! Look, right here!"

"That’s not my real birthday," He admitted. "I, uh, I kinda changed it when I was in college. It was stupid." 

"You changed your birthday?" Diggle’s eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, um, there was this club I wanted to get into when I was younger, but they were really strict on the age restriction. So I had a friend of mine at the county clerk’s office change my birthday."

"And by friend you mean girlfriend at the time?" Felicity smirked.

"Friend of my girlfriend," He shrugged. 

"So when’s your actual birthday?" Digg asked.

"Tomorrow," Oliver smiled. 

"You changed your birthday by one day to get into some stupid club?" She asked in disbelief.

"What? I was young, impatient," He shrugged again.

"Blow out your candles, Queen. You’re not getting another cake tomorrow," Diggle laughed.


End file.
